


Well and Truly F*cked

by savethespacewhales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amilyn Tops, Anonymous Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, One Night Stands, Poe POV, Poe is a slut but a gentlemanly slut, Poe is pansexual, Poldo, Vaginal Sex, Well kind of anonymous sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethespacewhales/pseuds/savethespacewhales
Summary: What if the meeting on the Raddus in The Last Jedi wasn't the first time Poe Dameron and Amilyn Holdo had met?





	Well and Truly F*cked

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [TheseLittleThings ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for being a kind and generous beta.
> 
> Thank you to [QueenOfCarrotFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers) for this gorgeous moodboard. 

Poe slammed his shot glass on the counter, feeling the burning buzz of whiskey down his throat. He gestured to the bartender for another round and scanned the bar. BB-8 was with the X-wing and this was a solo mission. Poe had one standard day before Leia would expect his report from Kaz -- and that meant one thing.

Poe was getting laid tonight. He was up for getting fucked, doing the fucking, a group situation, or a combination of all the above: but fucking was happening. 

As he searched the room for prospective bang buddies, Poe noted a slender human female with lavender hair. She stood next to a Twi-lek female, but didn’t give the impression of being with her, or anyone else for that matter. Poe thought he saw her surveying the room, not unlike he was. 

Poe noted an Abenedo of indeterminate gender and a Nautolan male, mentally added them to his potential list. His eyes fell back to the human female with lavender hair. She had turned around, giving Poe a glimpse of her ass and legs in a very tight, _very_ flattering dress. 

Poe downed another shot, rolled his neck to sneak another peek at Lavender Hair’s ass. He gave a quick lascivious thought to palming it, maybe spanking it later. Poe didn’t spend time thinking about it if she wasn’t interested. If she wasn’t, then he’d move down his list. But he felt confident leaving the bar to approach her, Poe was fully aware of what he offered — and he didn’t get turned down often.

When he turned to seek her out, she was already there, next to him at the bar. He stopped his stride before he started, turned to face her, and favored her with a smile. She was older, which suited him fine. _More experience means a better time for both of us._

She ordered another drink and waited at the bar, not noticing Poe or his winsome grin. Poe felt his interest peak, a little effort made this more fun after all. 

“Excuse me,” he said, placing his hand next to hers on the bar, but careful not to touch her. “You’re very beautiful, and so am I, and I have a room upstairs. Care to join me?” He crossed his arms and continued to watch her.

Lavender Hair looked down at their hands on the bar top. She didn’t blush or pull away. _Promising, promising._

Her drink arrived and she took a sip before turning slightly, still holding the glass. She looked Poe up and down before meeting his eyes. She was slightly taller than him.

Poe _felt_ her gaze, was pleased when she made eye contact. They held the other’s gaze while she raised her glass and drank, but Poe’s eyes lowered when he noticed how her tongue emerged to lick up the remaining liquid on her lips. 

“I’ve got one night planetside, and I think we could enjoy each other.” Poe looked into her eyes. He didn’t have time for flirtation or connection. Tonight was about one thing, and one thing only. 

Lavender Hair paused for a moment, then finished her drink in one swig. She did a sort of salute and nodded in the direction Poe had seen her before. She set her glass down. Poe offered her his arm. Smirking, she took it. 

Poe escorted her to the lift and they rode in silence, her hand still on his arm. When they arrived at his room, he pressed his palm to the door and it slid open. He gestured to her. “You want to go first? Holo anyone to let them know where you are? I want to make sure you feel safe and no one is worried.”

Lavender took her arm back and spoke for the first time. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I am a consenting adult and also able to defend myself should the need arise.” 

She headed into the room. Poe followed behind, pressing the panel to close the door. When he turned around Lavender was close. Very close. She reached one hand up and grasped his jaw, stroking her fingers against the grain of his stubble. Poe felt himself harden. 

“These are my terms. No names, no contact after this evening.” Poe was already nodding his assent. “Oh, and I’m in charge here. Now get naked and get on your back on the bed.” She squeezed his jaw a bit before taking a step back.

_Ok. This is not going to go the way I think. I wonder what her plan is…_ Poe’s mind raced as he divested himself of his clothes. “You want me to help you out of that?” he asked, standing by the bed. His erection led the way, both in body and in spirit. 

“I said to get on the bed,” Lavender replied, reaching around her back to pull the dress up over her head. No breast band or undergarments. _Excellent._ Poe flopped down on the mattress, putting his hands behind his head and letting his eyes take in the ass that the dress had accentuated so nicely. When she turned around his eyes greedily roamed her slender body, pausing at her collar bones, which emerged prominently, but in a sexy way, from her strong shoulders. Her breasts swayed slightly as she moved to the bed, standing at the end of it. 

She pursed her lips, looking him up and down, and Poe began slowly stroking his dick. Poe felt himself harden further under his own touch and her gaze. She watched him for a few more moments, before she moved up the bed to stand at his side. She raised and lowered one leg and straddled his belly. Poe’s hand was pinned under her knee, his dick bobbed against her backside. She left her arms at her sides, and Poe pulled his out from under her knee. 

He reached up and palmed her breasts, running his thumb over her nipples, feeling them quickly harden. He tried to sit up on the bed to kiss her, to feel more of her, to taste her -- 

He felt a palm in the middle of his chest, pushing him down. She wore a stern expression, and left her hand on his chest, still applying pressure. Poe continued to massage her breasts, and he felt some heat between her thighs where her cunt was touching his stomach. 

_Still not sure what the plan is here,_ he thought. Her thighs squeezed his sides and her hips began to roll slightly. His dick continued to jut against the crack of her ass, and Poe pictured how it would look spread open with her legs around him. 

“I wanna taste these tits,” he muttered. He wasn’t sure how she would tolerate dirty talk. She had been very, very silent so far. He rolled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and heard an intake of breath. Her hand still pressed on his chest, and her hips were rolling a bit more eagerly now.

Poe released a breast and ran his fingers along her collar bones, slid down her shoulder and arm to the hand on his chest. He tried sitting up again, but she held him firm. 

He moved his hand between her legs, finding and flicking at her clit. She shifted away from his fingers. She didn’t want him to move anything but his mouth, apparently. “I want to fuck this pussy, wanna see this ass bounce when I rail you.”

Lavender moved her hand from his chest and Poe started to flip them over. But she didn’t move with him. This time, her thighs kept him in place. She scooted down, lifted herself over his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and rubbed it against her lips, which were slick with her arousal. She maneuvered her entrance up over him and kept a grasp on the base as she lowered herself on his cock. 

_Fucking finally. Finally fucking,_ Poe thought, thrusting up into her. She was wet, warm, tight, and Poe was ready to go.

“Don’t be a troublemaker,” she commanded, moving both hands to his shoulders to keep him in place. She began to ride him, hips rolling and thighs working. 

_Holy shit, she knows what the fuck she is doing._ Poe tried to keep still like she clearly wanted him to, but _fucking FUCK._

“Fuck, your cunt is so tight.” He couldn’t keep his mouth shut _and_ his hips still. He noted a sheen of sweat on her upper lip. “You’re working so hard, riding my cock. Next time, I’ll bend you over and bang the shit out of you while you’ll lay there and take it.” 

Lavender switched positions slightly, her feet now under her legs as she continued to fuck him. Her cunt gripped him like a vise and her tits bounced. She moved her hands from his shoulders and snaked one down to her clit, rubbing it in circles. 

“You come after I come,” she panted, her other hand reaching behind her to grasp his balls. 

“Fuck yes! Fucking come on my cock. Let me feel that pussy!” 

Poe lost his words as he felt her contracting around him. He groaned through gritted teeth and watched her face as she came. Her hand left his balls and grabbed his jaw again, squeezing tight and digging her nails into his skin. She was bent forward so that Poe _could_ have tasted her tits, but fuck if it was all he could do to not come inside her. Her other hand was on his shoulder for leverage and she rode him through her orgasm. Her eyes were closed, her face scrunched up like she was concentrating very hard, _which she was._

She barely stopped bouncing on his cock before she lifted her legs off him and knelt on the bed at his side. She wrapped her hand around his cock and worked him quickly, her hand smearing her juices and his precum. 

“You can come now,” she said, her tongue protruding from her lips. As if he was helpless but to follow her orders, Poe’s hips bucked and with a cry his cum splattered his chest and stomach, hot and thick.

Lavender squeezed every drop of cum out of him before she let go of his cock. As Poe lay there panting, she wiped what he had spilled on her hand on his face. Poe tried to grab her wrist, but she eluded him. He swiped a finger at his cheek and put it in his mouth, looking at her the entire time. She watched him eat his own cum before getting up off the bed.

“That was fun,” she whispered, heading to the ‘fresher. Poe closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. When he woke up, she was gone.

_________________________________________________________________________

_Later, aboard the Raddus._

Commander D’Acy stood before what was left of the Resistance, tears in her eyes as she shared the news of Leia’s medical status: unconscious but recovering. The rest of the Resistance’s leadership was dead. 

Mutters of devastation fluttered around the room. Poe kept silent, though he grieved all the same. But his heart leapt inside his chest when Commander D’Acy mentioned the chain of command. In spite of the loss, the worry, of _everything,_ he couldn’t help but feel a bit of anticipation. _Could it be?..._

But no, D’Acy announced Vice Admiral Holdo of the cruiser _Ninka_ would be taking command.

As Vice Admiral Holdo stepped forward to address the Resistance, Poe’s heart went from fluttering hopefully in his chest to flopping in despair somewhere around his navel. 

He took in a slender form clothed in a tight brownish-gray dress that sat high on her neck with sections cut out of the shoulders to reveal elegant collar bones. Chin-length lavender hair framed her face. A face Poe knew. He could barely listen to her words as she spoke. 

The sounds of movement around him made Poe realize her speech was done. “That’s Admiral Holdo?” he asked C’ai. “Battle of Chyron Belt Admiral Holdo?”

When C’ai acknowledged it was, Poe managed to say something like “not what I expected” before realizing that now, just like the last time they had met, he was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
